Hayate's Sisters
by SupaHotNaruto
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMON, INCEST AND SOME FETISHES. ONLY INTENDED FOR PEOPLE 18 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Hayate is a decent man living with his sisters. But what happens when he starts admiring them? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1: Ayane's Affair

**Dead or Alive: Hayate's Sisters**

**Chapter One**

Hayate was not a pervert. He was raised right by two loving parents and given a good education. When his sister Kasumi was born, he was excited. He finally had someone to talk and share his stuff with. One year later, his mother gave birth to another girl, one with short, purple hair and beautiful red eyes. Her name was Ayane. Over the years, Hayate developed a close bond with his sisters. They always came to him for guidance and care when their parents were not around. Not long after turning 18, Hayate bought his own house and decided to become a shinobi. His sisters, wanting to follow in their big brother's footsteps, became kunoichis and begged Hayate to let them live with him so they can fight alongside their brother. As the three siblings grew stronger and more powerful, their friend, Ryu Hayabusa, allowed them to take on more dangerous missions. On one day in Hayate's house, something was about to go down.

It was 8 AM in the household. Hayate was sound asleep in his bed, enjoying his dream of defetaing a large demon. Then, he awakens to something pulling off his sheets. He opens his eyes slightly, and then widley to who he saw in front of his bed. It was Ayane, wearing nothing but a towel to cover her torso. "Get up, Hayate-san. You'll be late for your training session with Ryu-sama." Ayane said abrasively before leaving the room. "Hayate's eyes were still wide open, and so was his little friend downstairs. "Well, at least you're awake, buddy." He looked down and said to his morning wood.

Hayate washed his face in his master bathroom and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Ayane was showering in the main bathroom down the hall and signing a popular k-pop song while soaping herself. Once in the kitchen, Hayate sat in a chair on the end of the table and saw Kasumi washing some dishes. Hayate turns to his plate and begins to eat. "Nii-san, when you get to Ryu-sama's house, please tell him that Momiji-chan wishes to train under him as well." The red-haired kunoichi said to her older brother. "Okay, Kasumi. But you have to help me out on my next mission." Hayate replied to his younger sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 PM That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayate came home after some hard training to find Ayane on the couch drinking some sake and watching the latest episode of _Bleach_. The young man set his weapons down inside the closet and sat next to his sister. "Are you okay, Ayane? It's not like you to drink this much." He asked her once he saw the half-empty bottle of alcohol in her hand. Ayane turned to her brother. Her face was flushed as red as her eyes and she felt like she was as light as a feather, indicating that she was drunk. "No, I'm not Hayate-san. I went through a really bad breakup this afternoon." She said softly. "Hey, it's okay Ayane. You'll find someone out there for you." Her brother said eagerly. "No, I won't. This is the 5th man I've ever dated. I'm starting to think that there's no one out there for me." She looks deep into Hayate's hazen eyes with a look of innocent lust. Hayate turned a shade of red only slightly lighter than Ayane's eyes.

"Hayate-san, I'm lonely." Hearing this prompted Hayate to do something he didn't expect to do. He leaned in and kissed Ayane passionately on her lips, holding her cheeks in his hands. The purple-haired kunoichi's eyes widened at first, then slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around her half-brother's neck. Hayate, knwoing this was wrong, pulled away from ther moment. "I-I'm sorry, Ayane. I-I shouldn't have done that." He looks down in shame. "Ayane gasps and kisses him again, then the two head upstairs to Hayate's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayate was lying down in his bed wearing only his underwear. Ayane was on top of him, wearing no bra only her panties. Hayate started by reaching up and playing around with his sister's nipples. Ayane moaned softly and reached down, grabbing her brother's hard dick. She strokes it a little bit, then bends down and licks the tip. Hayate groans lightly and watches Ayane as she blows him. She takes it in slowly into her mouth until all 9 inches were inside, then starts to suck on it and bob her head up and down slowly, gradually building speed. Hayate groaned louder, and caressed Ayane's hair as she continued to blow him, sucking harder and occasionally stroking his shaft. Hayate couldn't hold back anymore. He groaned louder and came in Ayane's mouth while she was still sucking him. She swallowed all of Hayate's fresh, hot cum. "Mmmm, tasty." She said lustfully to Hayate and then licked her lips.

"Wow. What's next on the list?" He said excitedly. "Nothing too special yet, sweetie. Let's see if we can stand it normally first." Ayane positioned herself over Hayate's still-hard, throbbing rod and let her pussy down slowly for his cock to enter her. She moaned louder for every inch that entered her. When all 9 inches disappeared inside Ayane, she began to ride Hayate's like a horsey. As she moaned and bounced up and down, her large breasts would bounce along with her. Hayate sat up and played with Ayane's boobs as she continued to ride her big brother. Then, Ayane got on her knees and let Hayate take her from behind. He shoved his cock inside her dripping wet pussy and fucked her doggy style. He bent down and kissed her neck as she moaned loudly during their fun time. "Shhh... you'll wake Kasumi." Hayate whispered softly into his sister's ear. "Wouldn't want her to get involved, would we?" She said playfully towards Hayate. Hearing this made Hayate turn red, but he didn't let it interrupt his time with his new lover. Next, Ayane layed on her side and put one leg into the air. Hayate entered her from the side and fucked her in a spooning position. He thrusted harder and faster every second, and Ayane moaned louder every second as well. Soon, they were doing it in reverse cowgirl position. Ayane was at her high point; this was her favorite position. "Hayate-san, I'm gonna cum!" She screamed out his name as her juices dripped down Hayate's big dick. Not long after, Hayate came as well, deep inside Ayane. His sister moaned with ecstacy as her big brother's cum swept through her womb like a janitor. After an amazing night like this, the two siblings fell asleep on the same bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Hayate turned to his side and slowly opened his eyes. He woke up to see Ayane with her eyes open and smiling towards him. "Good morning-Hayate-san." She said sweetly. "Oh, Ayane. Good morning. So I guess last night wasn't a dream, huh?" Hayate asked happily. Ayane giggled. "Nope. It was real. All of it." She said smiling to him. Hayate sat up and kissed her passionately, which she lovingly returned to him. "Wait... didn't Kasumi hear us?" Hayate asked worriedly, pulling away from their kiss. "No, ani-chan. She was sleeping with earphones on. She didn't hear a thing." Hayate smiled and kissed Ayane again. "I love you." He told his sister. Ayane hesitated for a moment, but then replied back. "I love you too, ani-chan." She said as the two entered a warm, loving embrace.


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicion

**Dead or Alive: Hayate's Sisters**

**Chapter Two**

After spending a little time together, Hayate and his sister Ayane go downstairs to eat breakfast. Kasumi was drinking some orange juice and sitting down, eating a piece of buttered toast. Hayate pulled out Ayane's chair for her. "Thank you." She said sweetly to him. "You're welcome." He replied with equal emotion. Hayate sat down and began to eat his food. As he ate, Ayane rubbed his leg with her foot under the table, loving to see her cute lover being teased. Hayate blushed slightly and tried to focus on eating his food, but was getting aroused because of Ayane.

Kasumi knew something was going on between her siblings, ever since Hayate got home last night. She smelled an odor coming from them, which smelled a lot like sex sweat. She started to become suspicious and decided to say something about it. "Alright, you two! Spit it out!" She yelled and slammed her hands on the table.

Ayane raised a brow at her. "What are you talking about?" She said confused. "Don't play dumb with me. You two are plotting something. Could you be working with Victor Donovan?" Hayate sighed. "Kasumi, we're the two people you trust most in this world. Why would be betray you and Hayabusa for someone like Donovan?" He said with a calm, stern voice.

Having been objectified successfully, Kasumi only said. "Fine. I guess you guys are off the hook." She quickly finished her food, washed her kitchenware and returned to the table. "I'll be upstairs." She headed up to her room, knowing exactly what went on between those two. _"Could they have- done it? W-why? Why would they do that? Don't they know that they're related?"_ Kasumi thought to herself. She then sighed. _"I don't blame Ayane-chan. Even I would try to take nii-san for myself because he's just so cute. But he's with Ayane now, so I can't really change that." _Kasumi then returned to her room.

Downstairs. Hayate let out a deep sigh. "I think she's onto us." He told Ayane. "You think?" She replied to him seriously. "Buuut, we never know. She may want to join us one day." She said to Hayate teasingly. Hayate blushed severely and realized something. "Oh God... we are a messed up family..." "Mmmm, yes we are." Ayane approached him and kissed him deeply, he tongue slashing inside his mouth like a sword. Hayate returned the affection, but was interrupted shortly by a call from Hayabusa. He pulled out his phone. "I should take this." He said to Ayane. "Go ahead. I'll wait." She replied.

Hayate picked up and answered Hayabusa's call. "Hello?" "Hayate, I need you and Kasumi to go on a mission." "Me and Kasumi?" Hayate peeped out of the kitchen to see Ayane watching some anime. He then turned back into the kitchen. "Couldn't it be me and Ayane?" Hayabusa replied calmly. "No. Ayane is not needed for this mission. Only Kasumi is truly capable of defeating these types of enemies. Sorry, Hayate." "Very well. If that is what it is." Hayate hung up and put his phone away, then returned to the living room.

"Ayane, I'm going on a mission." Ayane looked at him. "Okay, onii-chan. Be safe." Hayate continued. "And I have to go with Kasumi." Ayane's head turned to him upon hearing this. "Oh... okay. What about me?" She asked her brother. "Hayabusa is... not requiring you to go with us." Hayate said, scratching his head. "Oh alright. Be safe then, you two." "It's not until tomorrow, ya know?" He told Ayane. "Oh. In that case, we can spend one more night together." She stood up and rubbed her big brother's chest. Hayate shivered, then smirked at her touch. "What do you say we do it in our hot spring in the backyard?" Hayate said deeply. "Mmm, I would love that, onii-chan." She smiled as Hayate carried her bridal style into the backyard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayate and Ayane removed all traces of their clothing and threw them on the table outside. They kissed deeply and stepped into the warm water in the hot spring. Once they sat down in the water, Hayate vigorously rubbed his cock against Ayane's pussy. This caused the kunoichi to moan unexpectedly. "Fuck me, Hayate-san. Please." She sounded desperate, so Hayate gave her what she wanted. Still in the water, he slid his dick inside her pussy and he thrusted, gradually building up speed and strength. The water was providing as the perfect lubricant, and Ayane moaned and bucked her hips to follow along with Hayate's pace. Hayate continued to fuck her harder, and the water splashed harder and harder, causing Ayane to moan louder and louder. "Hayate-san! Fuck me! Yeah!" Ayane screamed out in ecstacy. Soon, she came hard, and Hayate followed her soon after. They both breathed heavily and Ayane broke the silence. "I have to pee."

"Well, you're going back inside just to do that, are you?" He said, raising a brow. Ayane giggled. "No. I want to pee on you." Hayate's eyes widened. "Okay. Whatever you want, babe." Ayane giggled again. "Awww, you're so sweet." Hayate got up and sat on the edge of the tub. Ayane followed and squatted over her brother's crotch. She looked down at his throbbing cock and asked. "Ready?" Without hesitation, Ayane started to piss all over her brother's big, hard cock. This caused Hayate to groan loudly with pleasure. "Damn that feels good." He told Ayane. "Mmmm, I knew you'd like it." She continued to leak out her golden liquid all over Hayate's dick. When she finished, she giggled at him. "Oh great. Now I have to pee." Ayane laughed. "Okay. You know what to do." Ayane laid on her back and spread her legs open in a 100 degree angle, while Hayate went in front of her and placed his hard cock close to her pussy. "Do it! Piss inside me!" She said dirtily. Hayate then started to piss all over and into Ayane's pussy. "Oh God, yes! That feel so fucking good! Shove it inside and keep pissing!" Hayate did what she said, he put his cock insid her and pissed directly into her pussy. Feeling her brother's piss go inside her and mixing with her reserve piss made her feel so horny. "Oh yeah, onii-chan! You're so dirty." She said seductively. Hayate, feeling horny again, started to fuck Ayane really hard and really fast after he finished pissing inside her. Ayane screamed out in pleasure as her big brother fucked her again. "Oh yes! Fuck me! Cum in me! Yeah!" Without warning, Hayate came an entire explosion inside his siter's pussy. His cum, his piss and her piss all mixed deep inside Ayane's womb caused her scream loudly and squirt it all out in a very intense orgasm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their bizarre outdoor scene, Ayane and Hayate laughed for a bit and then headed back inside. Little did they know, that in the second window to the right of the second floor, Kasumi had seen the entire thing. "I knew it! They WERE fooling around!" She sighed. "I wonder if this will change anything between us." She sighed and laid back down on her bed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Kasumi's Affair

**Dead or Alive: Hayate's Sisters**

**Chapter Three**

Deep in a jungle just off the edge of Tokyo, Hayate and Kasumi were running from demon samurai armed with flaming swords and explosive arrows. "Quick! Down here!" Hayate grabbed his sister's hand and they slid down into a ditch, away from the samurai's vision area. The samurai, now confused, left the area to search for them.

Catching his breath, Hatae turned to Kasumi, who was doing the same thing. "You okay, Kasumi?" He asked his sister worried. "Yeah. I'm fine, nii-san." She gets up and wipes the mud off her uniform. It was her pink and white kunoichi uniform, which exposed much of her skin and her cleavage. Hayate couldn't help but stare at her as she stood up in front of him.

"Well don't just sit there. We gotta get out of here." Hayate snapped out of his trance and followed Kasumi. "Oh right. Where should we stay, though?" He asked her. "I don't know, but we better find a spot before darkness falls." She told him. After a few minutes of searching through some leaves, they spotted a waterfall and an abandoned hut near it.

"Huh. How convenient." Hayate said. "Let's check if anyone is in here." Kasumi told him. She approached the hut and knocked on the door, only to have it open slightly. She looked inside and saw a bed, a desk, a mini-fridge and a small box TV. "I wonder why the person who lived here left." Kasumi said. "Who cares? Let's stay here till tomorrow morning. Then we can go back home and report our success to Ryu."

When the night came, Hayate was eating some dango he found in the small fridge. He went outside and saw something he couldn't believe. Under the waterfall was his sister, Kasumi, bathing and soaping her naked body. Hayate swallowed his food and hid behind some leaves so Kasumi doesn't suspect him.

"I know you're there, nii-san. You don't have to hide." The kunoichi said to her brother. Hayate sighed and came out. "I'm surprised you're okay with letting me see you naked." He told her. "Why not? You see Ayane-chan naked all the time." Hayate froze upon hearing this. _"Oh crap! How the hell did she find out?"_

Kasumi smiled to him and came out of the waterfall, only to have Hayate look away. "It wasn't hard to figure out. Last morning, you two smelled like sex. And last night, you two got busy in our hot spring." Hayate sighed. "Okay, fine. Ayane and I are in love. My question is, are you okay with this?"

His sister came out of the water and dried herself with a large leaf. Hayate turned around and saw her nude body and loose hair shining under the moonlight. He blushed harshly at seeing her like this. Kasumi approached him and looked at him for a bit, then hugged him in a warm, loving embrace. Hayate blushed even redder, wondering what she would do next.

"Yes, nii-san. I'm okay with it. But, I want you to do me a favor." She told her big brother. "Um, sure. What is it? "He asked his sister. "Ryu-sama broke up with me because he decided his job was more important than some relationship, so now I'm all alone. I need a man who strong, handsome and has always been there for me to make me feel like a woman again." Hayate's eyes widened, knowing exactly what his sister wanted. Kasumi placed her hands on Hayate's chest and slowly rubbed his pecs. "Make me your woman, just for tonight, nii-san. Treat me like I'm Ayane-chan."

Hayate couldn't resist at all. He loved Ayane, but he also loved Kasumi. "Well, who's to say I can't love both of my sisters equally?" He said, smirking. Kasumi smiled widely and did something she's always wanted to do to Hayate for a long time since they were children: she gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips. Hayate held her hands as they locked lips, then he lifted her up bridal style and brought her into the shack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayate and Kasumi were kissing each other deeply and laid on the bed. Kasumi helped Hayate undress himself since she was already naked. She looked down at Hayate's dick and gasped. "Oh my God! Nii-san, i-it's so big!" She exclaimed surprisedly. Hayate blushed to her. "It's not my fault I was born with it." He then looked down at Kasumi's chest. "Well, your boobs are bigger than my dick." Then, an idea came to Hayate. He smirked to his ster. "What do you say you give me a tittyfuck, sis?" Kasumi blushed harshly at his suggestion. "B-but I've never d-done that before." She said shyly. Hayate smiled to Kasumi. "It's okay. I'll tell you how."

"Now, do what I told you." He told to Kasumi. "Yes, nii-san." She starts by licking the tip of Hayate's cock, then taking it all in and blowing him lightly just to lubricate his dick. Hayate groaned with pleasure as his sister did this. SHe then stops and placed his entire cock between her large, 24 DD breasts and starts bouncing up and down. Hayate gorans louder when she does this. "Nii-san, your cock is big enough to fit in my mouth too!" While titty-fucking Hayate, she takes the top half on his length into her mouth, deep-throating him while titty-fucking him together. The intense pleasure caused Hayate to cum instantly; he got a lot of cum into Kasumi's mouth, and when he pulled out, he got even more all over her face and chest. "Wow, nii-san. That felt good." Kasumi said happily, glad that her brother came for then grabbed a towel and wiped his cum off of her. After she finished, Hayate smirked and grabbed her hand, and took her outside.

"Where are we going, nii-san?" She asked curiously. "Just follow me." Hayate told her. They went under the waterfall and started to kiss passionately. Hayte ran his hand through Kasumi's hair and put his other hand around her waist. "Mmmm, nii-san. I didn't know you could be so romantic." She said lustfully. Hayate went into the waterfall with Kasumi, which was small cave with 3 foot deep water inside. Hayate sat down with only the tip of his hard dick pointing out above the water. Kasumi positioned herself on top of her brother, her back facing him, and slowly lowered herself until her cunt sank below the water and Hayate's dick entered her. She moaned loudly and started to ride his dick hard and fast, the water splashing gradually. "Ooohhh, nii-san! It feels good!" She yelled out in pleasure. Hayate rubbed her boobs as she fucked him even harder and faster. Hayate groaned loudly, and Kasumi screamed even louder. "Oh you just love having sex in the water, don't you?" She said with ecstacy to Hayate. Soon, they both climaxed together, Kasumi's juices leaking onto her brother's big dick and Hayate's semen entering his sister's womb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayate and Kasumi came out of the waterfall, went back into the shack and dried each other off with some towels. "This was a fun night, nii-san. I hope we get to do it again." She smiled and hugged her brother aftershe dried off. Hayate smiled and hugged her back to return the affection. "Yeah. I hope so too." He said happily to his younger sister. They lie down on the small bed and sleep together in spooining position until the very next day.


	4. Chapter 4: Hayate's Harem

**Dead or Alive: Hayate's Sisters**

**Chapter Four**

The next day, Hayate and Kasumi returned home after stopping by Ryu's office to report their success on the mission. Ayane was taking a nap in her room and there was food set out on the dining table. "Man, I'm starving! What do you say we eat?" He told Kasumi. "Sure! Let me just put my dirty clothes in the hamper." Hayate's sister said to him. Kasumi went upstairs to her room and emptied a plastic bag full of dirty laundry into her laundry hamper.

Just then, Ayane woke up hearing Kasumi's footsteps out of her room. She came and knocked on Kasumi's door to let her sister know that she wa sthere. Kasumi turned around. "Come in!" She said. Ayane opened the door and came inside her room. "Hey, Kasumi." Ayane said to her sister. "Oh hi, Ayane-chan. What's up?" Kasumi asked her younger sister. "Can I talk to you about something?" "Sure, Ayane-chan." Kasumi sat on her bed and Ayane sat next to her.

"Kasumi, I've been thinking about our relationship with Hayate. And I want to confess something." She told Kasumi. Her sister sighed. "Save it. I already know." "R-really?! How did you find out?" "It wasn't hard, you know? I can tell a lot through body language." Ayane looke down. "Oh alright. I hope this doesn't change anything between us." "Oh it won't, Ayane-chan. Because I have something to confess to you now."

"I had sex with nii-san during our mission." Ayane looked at her in shock. "Y-you what?!" She almost yelled out. "I'm sorry. I got jealous when I saw you two having sex in the backyard two nights ago! Please don't get mad at me." Kasumi had a sad expression on her face and started to cry. Her tears rolled down her face as a feeling of shame overwhelmed her body. But Ayane did the unexpected. Instead of getting mad at Kasumi, she hugged her lovingly.

"W-what? Y-you're not mad at me, Ayane-chan?" She asked her sister confused. "No. No I'm not. I'm happy that you did it with onii-chan. I saw that he's always cared about you more than he has for me, until I decided to spark something with him. But I'm happy for you." She said, smiling to her sister. Kasumi wiped off her tears and smiled as well, hugging her sister back. "Thank you, Ayane-chan. So, what should we do now?" She asked Ayane. "Well, I think that we should share Hayate-sama." She said sweetly.

"S-share nii-san? Would he be okay with that?" She asked worried. "Of course he would, Kasumi. Any normal guy would obviously want to do it with two gorgeous women like us." Ayane told her sister. "Should we tell nii-san now?" She asked her sister again. "No, not yet." Ayane smirked. "First, I want to see what you're capable of." Ayane leaned in and deeply kissed her sister. Kasumi blushed harshly, not knowing that Ayane would do such a thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kasumi and Ayane were french kissing each other on the bed, their tongues clashing in their mouths like katanas. Kasumi began to take off Ayane top while Ayane took off Kasumi's shirt. Ayane planted small kisses on Kasumi's neck, then moved down to her chest. Once they were both completely naked, Ayane started sucking on and playing with Kasumi's boobs. "Mmm, they're so big. Just like mine." Ayane laid on top of Kasumi so their boobs were squishing each other together and kissed Kasumi again. Her sister moaned slightly, enjoying her kisses with Ayane.

Kasumi put her arms over her head, loving the feeling of Ayane's tongue on her nipples. Ayane moved her hand up Kasumi's side higher and higher, then heard a small moan come out of Kasumi's mouth. Ayane then realized that her sister was a waki. "Mmm, Kasumi. Looks like I found your weak spot." Kasumi gasped, wondering what Ayane would do to her. The purple-haired kunoichi slowly moved her hands up Kasumi's sides until she reached her sister's armpits. When she did, she rubbed them softly. "Ohhh, I see someone went through laser removal." She said seductively. Ayane then sniffed Kasumi's armpits. "Mmmm, they smell like cherry blossoms." Kasumi blushed deeply when she heard that. "P-please, don't tease me." She was interrupted by an exciting moan coming from her mouth. Ayane began to lick her sister's armpits, causing Kasumi to start dripping wet down in her crotch. "Yeah, you like that? You love it when I lick your dirty, stinky armpits like the slut I am?" Kasumi was moaning loudly, her body filled with ecstacy from Ayane's actions.

After he finished eating, Haytae went upstairs to brush his teeth. When he put the toothpaste on his brush, he heard moaning from another room. He ignored it at first, thinking he was hallucinating, but then he heard it again. He set his brush down and went to Kasumi's room. As he came closer to her door, the moaning got louder and louder. When he reached her door, he put his ear next to the door. He peeped through the keyhole, but couldn't see much. So, he very slowly opened the door so he doesn't make it creak. What he saw in the room was so hard for him to believe. He saw his sister, Kasumi, licking and figering his other sister Ayane. It was Ayane moaning this entire time. Kasumi's tongue was slathering Ayane's pussy and her fingers were pleasing her sister even more. Ayane tilted her hair back in pleasure as Kasumi continued to pleasure her sister.

Hayate blushed deeply when he saw Ayane and Kasumi fooling around in this manner. His dick became rock hard instantly, which hit the door, causing a slight thud sound. But Ayane managed to hear the sound, and turned her head to the slightly open door. Kasumi stopped pleasing her sister and looked up at her. "What's wrong, Ayane-chan?" Ayane smirked. "Seems out brother wants to join us." Kasumi's eyes widened, and she turned to the door. Hayate's eyes turned white and he turned so red that steam blew out of his ears. His siters giggled at his reaction, then they both got up and opened the door. "I think Hayate-chan is excited." Kasumi said, looking down at his hard cock. Ayane licked her lips and took Hayate's hand, and let him inside the room. Hayate sat on the bed and his sisters pulled off his clothes.

Once Hayate's clothes were off, Ayane began to french kiss Hayate deeply, which he enjoyed. "I want some too!" Kasumi said, stealing Hayate from Ayane and french kissing him as well. Ayane went down to Hayate's crotch and started to suck on his hard, 9-inch rod. Kasumi went down and sucked on Hayate's balls while she fondled the sack. Hayate was groaning loudly, because this felt like fighting to him, which he enjoyed. He couldn't contain it anymore; Hayate pulled his cock out and came all over his sisters' faces and in their mouths. They were so happy that he came, they kissed each other and licked the cum off their faces and from their tongues.

Ayane and Kasumi decided to get kinky with Hayate for being a peeping pervert. Ayane grabbed some handcuffs from her drawer and tied Hayate's hands back. "What are you doing, Ayane?" His sister giggled. "I'm not spoiling the surprise." She had Hayate sit back on the back of the bed with his hard member pointing straight upward. His sisters sat on the two end corners of the bed. "What should we do with him, Ayane-chan?" "We're punishing him for peeping on us." Ayane smirked and lifted her leg and rubbed Hayate's dick with the sole of her left foot, causing him to groan slightly. "Oohh, nii-san, you pervert." Kasumi giggled and grabbed a bottle of lotion from the cabinet. She poured some all over Hayate's cock and joined her sister Ayane in giving their brother a footjob. Ayane and Kasumi rubbed their feet vigorously all over Hayate's cock, causing him to groan loudly. "I-I'm cumming!" He yelled. And he did; he came all over his sisters' legs and feet. He watched as Kasumi and Ayane lustfully licked the cum off of each others' feet and toes, only making Hayate even hornier.

Hayate laid back, still solid as a rock and wanting more. "Mmm, I'm so horny, Hayate-sama. Please me some more." Ayane sat on her brother's face, forcing him to lick her clit. "I'm so horny. I need it inside me!" Kasumi straddled onto her brother's dick, letting it slide inside her pussy, and started to ride it vigorously. Ayane and Kasumi moaned loudly as Hayate pleased both of them together. Kasumi bounced up and down faster, he ass cheeks slapping Hayate's crotch while Ayane's pussy drips juice all over Hayate's mouth. After several minutes of this, Hayate's sisters came hard. This also caused Hayate to cum into Kasumi's pussy as she rode him wildly. But the day was far from over.

Hayate laid on his side, followed by Ayane in front of him. He spread her higher leg apart and into the air and shoved his huge cock inside her pussy and began to thrust. Ayane moaned loudly, feeling intense pleasure from Hayate's big dick. Kasumi laid in front of Ayane, moved up higher and her legs spread apart. Ayane began to lick and finger Kasumi's pussy as she was getting fucked hard and fast by her brother. Not long after, Kasumi and Ayane came again, both managing to squirt. Kasumi squirted her juices all over her sister's face, causing Ayane to squirt all over her brother's big dick. This caused Hayate to cum deep into Ayane's pussy, forcing her to moan even louder.

Kasumi laid back on the bed and spread her legs. Ayane went on top of her and spread hers as well, waited for their brother. Hayate went behind them and shoved his cock inside Ayane's pussy, thrusting hard and fast, causing his sister to moan loudly. Then Hayate switched to fucking Kasumi's pussy, making her yell loudly as well. Ayane and Kasumi held hands and french kissed each other as Hayate fucked each of them, switching every 5 seconds. This proved too much for Hayate and he came again while he was still inside Kasumi, making her scream. "Ah! Cum in me too, onii-chan!" Ayane screamed. Hayate did as instructed and came into Ayane's pussy as well, also making her scream.

Hayte thought he wasn't gonna last anymore; he layed on the bed and sat up, think he was done. "Awww, you can't be done yet. Let us help you." Kasumi nodded and sat in front of Hayate, spreading her legs as Ayane grabs wraps her hand around Hayate's dick . Kasumi starts fingering herself and Ayane gives him a handjob, both of them talking dirty to him. "Ah, nii-san. Look how horny you're making me." Kasumi moaned as she continued to pleasure herself in front of her brother. Hayate groaned as Ayane stroked him off even harder and faster. "Yeah. You like that don't you? You wanna cum all over your sister?" She asked her brother in a dirty tone. Kasumi moaned even louder and was about to squirt again. "Do it! Cum all over your sister!" Ayane deeply kissed Hayate and Kasumi placed her pussy right in front of Hayate's dick, screamed and then squirted all over it. Hayate groaned loudly through his kiss with Ayane and came all over his Kasumi. Ayane, feeling horny from the beginning, got up and squirted all over both Hayate and Kasumi to relieve herself.

Hayate was rock hard again, and he knew just how to end this night. "Okay, you two. Scissor." Ayane and Kasumi did as instructed. _"I wonder what he'll do now."_ Thought Kasumi. However, Ayane knew exactly what Hayate was about to do. Hayate went under them and slid his cock in-between his sisters' pussies. All three of them moaned loudly and the girls began to move and grind their hips, while Hayate did slight thrusts upward. Ayane and Kasumi rubbed each others' clits to give each other even more pleasure, while Hayate breathed heavily with a constipated look on his face. As the sex got more and more intense and the moaning got louder and louder, the climax occured. All three siblings came LONG and HARD.

Feeling exhausted, Hayate and his sisters lied down on the bed. Hayate was in the middle of them and his sisters cuddled up to his left and right side. "Good night, Hayate-kun." The sisters said to him. "Good night, you two." Hayate said weakly, drifting off into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
